Couples Retreat
by KrazyReRe23
Summary: Couples Retreat everything paid for by LuthorCorp and Queen Industries. These double life superheroes are taking a break, but what they do not know is how much trouble lies in paradise for them. MATURE Sex.Sex.SEX.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is collaboration between ** KrazyReRe23 and dg.17 **. Okay for those in a nice way this is **KrazyReRe** and I am here to tell you all I write is **mature**. **So if you are not mature enough, GET OUT!** Each shipper is labeled so you know which scenes to read and skip. Lol this is going to have plenty of sex with all shippers, but mainly _Clois and Chlollie_. Also be aware this is going to have mystery killing case going on during all of this sexing so let us know who you think the killer is.

**Okay this takes place a year after Clark becomes Superman. Alternating this universe so Clark and Lois are married, Chloe and Oliver are not expecting kids far as they know and Tess is alive. Tess did not die, but she did still wipe her brother Lex's memory.**

**Summary:** AU/FF (Future FIC).All of the JLA couples have decided it has been awhile since anybody spent alone time with their spouses/girlfriends. However, since Oliver and Chloe ran into Clark and Lois the last time. JLA avoids sharing romantic getaways. They are going on a Couples Retreat everything paid for by LuthorCorp and Queen Industries. These double life superheroes are taking a break, but what they do not know is how much trouble lies in paradise for them.

**Rating**: X/Mature/NC-17

**Shippers:** Clois/Chlollie/Tess & Emil/AC & Mera/Bart & Courtney/Jimmy-Lana-Lex-Stuart

Couples Retreat

Chapter 1

**_Clark & Lois_**

"Lois are you almost finish packing yet? You know I can just pack all this up for you in less than 3 seconds…" Clark leaned against their bedroom door as he watched Lois start repacking her suitcases again.

"But if you did that you wouldn't enjoy the surprises I have in store for you later. So quit complaining Clark. By the way, how did you possibly pack your bags in 5 seconds? Did you even consider the clothes your bringing? Because I know you forget this but the weather effects everyone and I do not want you to draw attention to yourself by wearing swim trunks in the snow."

"Don't worry Lois, I packed for the weather and keyed everything I will be wearing to your interest. I didn't spend too much time on clothes when I don't plan on wearing much when we get alone." Lois grin came all the way to her cheeks. "And if you hurry we can start early" Clark was playing a dangerous game when he tempted his wife.

"Fine since we need to appear normal go get the car ready and I promise I'll be done-" Lois watch him zip out the door way as she quickly slid the book into the suitcase before zipping it up complete. Whoosh was at the door when she looked up to see Clark back.

"Ready?" All she could do was nod knowing Clark would love the book she was bringing along, who wouldn't want to try the Modern Day Kama Sutra with their wife. She felt wind all around her and then Clark was gone with their luggage. Lois walked and sat on their bed, she remembered the deal Clark gave Oliver. The bet was simply who can get to the Vacation spot first after seducing their wife three times. As far as she knew, Chloe and Oliver were igniting their membership in the mile high club at this moment. Lois was very well okay with the idea because her bet with Chloe was who can hold them off the longest, so when Oliver got there first she won and vice versa in Clark's case. Five minutes went by when Clark reappeared.

"Sorry there was a disturbance in metropolis, and now I'm officially off the clock and Kara and Victor are patrolling for the next four days and our luggage is already waiting in the car. But first…" Clark walked towards the bed when Lois hands went up to stop him. "What? Can a husband bed his wife before their vacation?"

"Not if that husband hasn't finished settling a few things first. Did you call your mom? Set both voice mails at the apartment? Check in with Oliver and Chloe? Tess and Emil? Make sure Tess has Watchtower only open to Victor and Kara? Tell Perry we are not accepting stories on break? And Last and not least bit hard... Did you call my father back and tell him yourself we are not interested in a few soldiers house sitting while we're gone?" Clark shook his head at Lois before replying no. "Then hurry up if you want to play cat and mouse with me." Clark sped out.

Lois laid her back against the plush bed with a smile plastered on her face. _Try and beat me now Chloe._ Then all too sudden Clark was back as she felt him super speed her undress and lay against her skin to skin. "Did you?" she looked up in question.

"Lois checklist: called my mom, Perry, and your dad, Set both voice-mails even on our cells through watchtower before checking with Tess, Emil, and both Oliver and Chloe are about an hour and a half away from landing in Aspen, Colorado. And you do not have to worry, Victor and Kara are the only ones allowed access to Watchtower. Bart and Courtney are signed up to help Canary on a boring time-taking mission in Russia. Now with that said and done I'm going to make love to you now." Before Lois could say something, she felt Clark's fingers against her inner folds stirring up her lustful side and in no time, she found his mouth against hers. Then she suck-in her breath when he entered her so quick she hardly noticed how easily she was wet for him and no foreplay was required.

Clark knew he rushed things a bit but he honestly couldn't hold back he pulled almost out and thrusted back in repeatedly hitting Lois G spot and Lois bit down on her lip as Clark continually sucked at her neck. Lois could not hold back the moans of Clark constantly coming out her mouth. Clark heard it all and it only fueled him as held on for control. Lois felt her orgasm on the brink of explosion as Clark pumped himself in and out and Lois wrapped her arms around his neck. "Clark… I am about to… I'm going to…" and before she could say it her walls clenched tightly around Clark as he lost it with Lois and they came instantly. Clark rolled over still buried inside his wife. When he felt her moved he almost let her get away when he realized the bet and pulled her back against him.

"Clark we need to go shower and get ready to go we have a long drive ahead of us. We still have to show up in a car you know." She sat up positioned on top of him and when she raised her hips to move again, Clark just placed both hands on her hips and pulled her back down on his hard member. Lois felt her insides twitch "Clark…" like a soft moan to gently exit her lips. She felt her body moving against her until she said screw round two literally. Clark took the hint and smiled as he won and lifted up against Lois who wrapped her body with his moving in Rhythm. He grabbed her shoulders and thrusted upward, Lois rode him feeling his fingers rub her clit. Her eyes rolled at the sensation Clark brought.

Clark knew Lois would never give up an opportunity to be on top no matter how torturous it was for him to withhold from flipping her over and bring them both over the edge again. Just the dominance alone was a turn on. Lois felt the heat pass through her body and warm moisten between her legs. Lois was about to cum and with Clark's mouth against her breast she felt it. "I love you so much baby."

Lois came hard on top of him, she felt guilty when she realized she came alone and Clark was so close and painfully still hard between her legs. Then she remembered the bet and laughed a little. "I hate it when you're on top you know that right?"

"Of course, I know everything about you Clark. That's why you should have saved yourself the trouble and took a shower with me, but no you just had to continue with this bet." She got off him and walked to the shower naked of course, turning on the water giving it sometime to warm up. She heard Clark at the door before she turned around to see him.

"So you knew about the bet and still slept with me, I don't know whether to be confused or more turned on by you." Lois just smirked and hopped in the shower waiting for him to join for round three. "Enjoy your shower Lois, while I figure out what to do with this."

"But what about round three…" she was stunned to see Clark throwing the bet after he was so close, just proves why she married him.

"I should have never involved my wife in a bet to begin with and it would just be wrong to continue through with it."

"But what if I want you to join me in here" Lois sent a devilish smile his way as she entered the shower and let Clark contemplate as water cascaded down her body.

Lois had to admit, making love with Superman was like an addiction. She could not stop wanting more until she was fully satisfied which would only occur after a few more rounds. Lois never could have imagined what a sex God her husband was.

Clark could not restrain himself any longer he joined Lois under the water and kissed at her neck. He moved his mouth against her collarbone enjoying the sweet sounds Lois would make at just his touch. He made his way down to her suckle breast and teased her nipples as they harden at his touch. Lois kept her hands in Clark's wet hair holding on for strength as she felt Clark kiss his way down her stomach she knew what he was going to do. She mentally slapped herself for torturing him before. Clark had always put her first when it came to sex.

"No. Clark…" She picked him up and Lois looked into his confused expression. "Allow me…" before Clark could say something she hushed him pressing her fingers to his lips. Lois kissed her way down his abs while she stroked Clark's never-ending erection. Lois caressed him as she brushed her tongue over his tip for a taste and loved every bit of it before taking Clark into her mouth. Clark fought on whether if he could guide Lois, he wanted so much to put his hands through her long hair and move her head faster against him.

Lois took her free hand and grabbed Clark's hand allowing him to put his fantasy to rest. His hands ran through her hair as Clark looked down on the most gorgeous woman in the world giving him pleasure. Lois took all of Clark in her mouth never stopping and she felt his body tense as she moved faster against him. She grabbed him everywhere touching, rubbing, and pleasuring everything. While squeezing and massaging, Clark felt himself cuming "Lois…" When he realized she was not going to moved he truly gave his heart a prayer and thanked the heavens.

He came in amazement and watched as Lois took every last drop he had to offer. She lifted up and licked her lips. Clark lost it, if he have her soon he would die. Clark picked Lois up and sped them out the shower dry to the bed. Lois loved every quality of having Superman as her husband.

Clark laid her against the bed covering his body with his. He bent down and kissed Lois hungry for her taste. "I love you, Lois." Clark recovered Lois's mouth with his own. Passionately kissing his wife like it was the last time, with Lois was a never ending love and desire. Lois wrapped her arms around his shoulders as her eyes roll back. She felt Clark between her legs brush against the heat radiating between them.

Clark passionately put his soul firmly against their lips. He rubbed his erection against her clit feeling her moisten at his touch. Lois gasp for air made him realize he had never let her breathe the entire time. He heard her giggle at how he often forgot how long he could hold his breath sometimes. As quickly, as Lois opened her eyes and smile up at Clark, she connected their lips again and engaged her tongue with his loving the taste of each other as he continually grinded against her.

She closed her eyes feeling the friction of their bodies. Clark entered Lois gently making her gasps excited. "Clark, I love you too." He kept pushing in a strongly slow pace as he still never stopped kissing her. Lois wrapped her arms around his neck, arching her back for better urging Clark to go deeper. She felt a warm blow hit her as she could feel the orgasm race through her veins as she climaxed with a loud scream and Clark came inside her. His body crashed against hers exhausted. Clark rolled over and lay beside Lois their fingers entwined as they looked over at each other at the same time and laughed.

"Round four was not part of the bet… Why did you do it?" Lois sat up and looked at Clark mesmerized at how thoughtful he was and here she was betting against him.

"Because Lois you are worth it and let me just say I will always take showers with you no matter what. I hate I just treated you like game."

"No Clark I did…" Clark sat up and looked confused. "When Chloe and I found out, we bet against the two of you… well she bet against Oliver." Clark was still confused.

"So what you just bet that I wouldn't be able to seduce my wife three times and beat Oliver could. Is that why you had that huge to do list prepared?" Lois slightly nodded.

"Well there's a little bit more to it. If Oliver got there first, I would win and vice versa if you got there for Chloe. I thought it wasn't fair for you guys to bet on us like that. So I convinced Chloe to run a bet against with me." Clark literally did not know if he was happy or relieved but either way he was not mad. He leaned over and kissed Lois.

Before she could lean in for more Clark sped himself dress and looked at Lois who frowned at his absence. He took a moment before speeding Lois dress. After Lois realized what she had on, she was ready to slap Clark for putting her in daisy dukes and cowboy boots with a flannel shirt fit for a cheerleaders uniform. "I like it. No. I Love It!" Clark laughed and smirked at her.

"Well as much as you do Clark, it doesn't fit the crisp Colorado air. As awkward as this may be for a normal couples are age, Clark I need you to change me now. Why have you been snooping through my costumes?" Clark let out a soft laugh before speeding Lois into jeans and snow boots but leaving the flannel shirt. "Fine I'll wear the shirt but I'm getting my own jacket, and you really have to stop super dressing me." Clark laughed as he watched Lois grabbed the coat he predicted she would wear since it was the only one left unpacked.

They walked outside where Lois half expected to see the truck there with their luggage. "Clark where is the car?" she turned to see Clark looking puzzled at the driveway.

"Where's the car Lois?" Lois watched him look left then right and smile.

"This isn't funny Clark, where is the freakin' car Smallville? I had a lot of time invested into those suitcases." Clark laughed. "Well ha ha ha are you happy now I'm happy, I win the bet and you lose. It's truly hilarious." She remained sarcastic to the end and Clark just smiled.

"Lois?" She looked at him irritated.

"What is it Smallville?" Clark picked her up bridal style.

"Hold on tight…" Clark flew them faster than a speeding bullet and when they arrived at the skiing lodge the famous Kent truck was parked between a Ford Focus with the license plate NO MERCY and a Porsche with LEX XIV. "I dropped the car off earlier this morning." Lois passed the point of irritation_; here I thought I had the perfect husband who gave up on winning. Maybe I should be happy that he is learning to outsmart me._

"We'll couldn't you at least not park between the Luthors, Tess I don't mind but Lex on the other hand gives me the creeps." Clark just grabbed Lois's hand and entwined their fingers, lead Lois away from the cars to the ski lodge entrance.

"Don't worry about him. He doesn't even know who we are. So remember this is your first time meeting him. Also this is about us, we are not letting anything ruin this vacation." They walked into the entrance seeing familiar faces and smiles as Clark looked at his watch and friends with a frown "Damn we got here late" under his breath he looked at the clock 2:17 pm as he cursed and Lois held back her laughter.

"Remember Clark... this is about us." _This was definitely going to be fun_.

TBC

Chloe and Oliver next Chapter POV (short). YES I NEED A BETA. ANY OFFERS, msg me.


	2. Chapter 2

.net/u/2194083/dg17

Written by: Dg17 (Chlollies her cup of Latte)

Rated R CHAPTER (no smut)

**_Chloe & Oliver_**

As Chloe sleeps she starts to feel the moisture of lips kissing up and down her stomach, she moans in pleasure thinking this is one of the best dreams she has ever had, it felt so real. The dream lips were coming closer and closer to her lips and she couldn't wait to feel them on hers. As soon as the lips graced her own it; was as if fireworks erupted. Before she knew it her lips started to move to the beat on top of her mouth. She didn't want to wake up from the dream but she knew she had to because she and Oliver had to be at the retreat, so reluctantly she opened her eyes.

When she opened them she got the surprise that she wasn't having a dream, it was her husband's lips on hers and she loved the feeling; she soon went back to kissing her husband. They were soft and she could feel the tingles of his five o'clock shadow rubbing against her skin it was as though it mega sized the frenzy that his lips had caused. As she continued to kiss him for some strange reason she began to think about the bet she made with Lois on who can hold off on sex the longest. Chloe didn't think she would win but if she was going to try she didn't want to give in this easily. She knew she had to stop Oliver before he got in too deep and brought her along with him.

"Oliver…baby….please….you have to stop. Oh my god that feels good", Chloe moaned.

Oliver looked at her smirking while saying, "Chloe I know you don't want to stop, so why waste your breath with those words".

"Baby please, I have a bet going on with Lois and I at least want to show some restraint that I made some sort of effort."

"But babe you don't have any, not when it comes to me", said while smirking lie usual. "I mean", he leaned in closer to her ear and whispered, "I can feel how wet you are for me, and I know you can feel how hard I am for you so lets just listen to our bodies. No one will know except us", he said thrusting his dick against Chloe's soaked panties.

"Ohhhhh…. Ollie please, my god you're amazing", she said as she kissed him quickly. "Can we just try? Baby please", she said giving him the pout.

"Ugh… fine just stop pouting at me." He rolled over so he was lying next to her on his back, "What am I suppose to do with this", he said pointing to his erection.

"I'm sorry baby I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Yea I'm going to make sure that you keep your promise", he said as he got up and headed for the showers

While Oliver was showering Chloe started to pack their bags getting all the clothes she knew they were going to need. She even decided to get a few extra nighties so she could make it up to Oliver, Chloe knew he would love them. Chloe went over it repeatedly in her head what they would need. Such as making sure that they did not forget anything. Oliver then stepped out with steam following him wrapped in a loose towel. Her mouth dropped.

"You said that we could try", Chloe said with a whine.

"I know baby but I'm going to have to torture you, I mean you're just standing there torturing me. I want the resistance to be just as hard for you as much as it is for me."

"I hate you", she said as she headed for the shower smacking Oliver on the butt when Chloe passed him.

"I love you too Chloe."

When Chloe was done with her shower she quickly pulled on a green v-cut shirt with jeans. When she went into the living room Oliver was fixing them fruit salads. Coming up from behind him she said, "Thanks Ollie this looks great".

"Your welcome can't have my wife starving on my watch, what will people think of me", he said in a mocking tone of voice.

Laughing, "Whatever Ollie".

Oliver walked around to Chloe and sat at the breakfast bar and he began to eat his food at a fast pace.

"Oliver slow down, what is your rush".

"When you told me about your bet with Lois it reminded me of my bet with Clark, on who can get to the Retreat faster. So sorry baby, I love you, but hurry the hell up".

"Oh so you don't want me to go hungry on your watch, but it's ok for me to choke on your call"?

"Of course not, I just want to beat Clark this is the whole reason I bought that new jet, so we could beat him."

"Uh huh, sure. Well we can go now I'm ready".

"Do we have everything?"

"I packed our bags for this trip already"

"So that would be a yes and then some"

"Yup"

"Well then let's go"

Oliver grabbed all of there bags and put it in the car that would be driving them down to the hanger so that they could board their new jet. As soon as they got their bags they were quickly loaded up by the crew members. Oliver hurriedly ushered Chloe up the stairs to get on the jet. It didn't take long for the jet to make a roaring noise as it was coming to life, and before they knew it they were flying in the sky headed towards the Retreat.

"So Chloe, do you want to christen our new jet by joining the mile high club. We could kill two birds with one stone."

"I can already tell this is going to be a long flight", Chloe said to Oliver's laughter.

Oliver and Chloe were sitting in seats facing each other with Oliver rubbing on her thighs and he would pull her close and nuzzle her neck and touch her hair.

"You know I love you, don't you Chloe?"

"Yea I know, I love you too"

"Can I have a kiss?" Chloe didn't give him a verbal response she just leaned in and started kissing him.

Oliver started heating up things up when he moved from Chloe's lips and on to her neck sucking and licking at her spot. His hands roamed down from her neck to her waist he squeezed it and that made Chloe moan in his mouth. His hand then moved under her shirt rubbing circles against her creamy skin.

"Ohhhh… you don't play fair"

"I never do Chloe you should know that by now"

"I thought that you were going to give it a try to hold off on sex? I mean this is just sad the way we are going"

"Chloe", he said removing his lips from her neck, "We have a very healthy relationship. I'm proud to say that I can't keep my hands off of you, your gorgeous"

"I know how you feel about this, but do you think this is a sign that when we are old that we won't be able to have sex anymore. Will the spark be gone"

"When you're old will you still love me?" Oliver asked.

"With all my heart"

"And I will too and plus no matter how old we get I'm still going to want to have sex with you", he said.

"Thanks sweeties, you always know how to calm me down"

"Did I do well enough that you want to have sex with me"

"I really want to, but for now let's not devour one another"

"Okay… you know I'm not going to force you to do anything, even though I know I would never need to with you as my willing partner"

"Thank you"

"You… Are welcome, but even though we can't have sex doesn't mean we can't do other things. While we're on this plane I expect A LOT of kissing and even more TOUCHING of all the areas even below the waist"

"Oh that I can do, happy and willing"

"Well come over here woman and let the games begin"

Chloe did just that and the games did begin and they were fun surprisingly without sex being involved. All Chloe could think was _I cannot believe that I managed not to have sex with Ollie. He was so kind about it, he is defiantly getting a treat for that. I wonder if I won the bet with Lois, she is going to be shocked as hell to learn I resisted my husband. Wonder if she could do the same?_


End file.
